Twist of Fate
by xXxAngelDestined2FallxXx
Summary: Edward is a successful lawyer working in New York. Bella is a girl straight out of the loony bin. They meet in a bar one night by chance. But then they run into each other several times again, possibly by fate. Edward helps Bella get back on her feet and friendship blossoms, quickly turning to love. Then Bella gets into trouble. Can Edward save her from a life spent in a cell? AH
1. Chapter 1

Edward's POV

"Bartender!" I yelled, banging hard on the wooden countertop. "Hey, I need another shot over here!"

"Just a second, sir!" he called back, wiping a spill.

I sighed. After having been stood up by a woman for the first time in my life and getting lost in Central Park South this afternoon, I shouldn't have to wait for a damn drink. I had been through enough already. I felt my head starting to buzz though, something I should have expected after drowning my sorrows for a good three hours. I was about ready to leave, but at the same time I wanted to get as drunk as possible and pass out on the floor. That would make me happy, but it would definitely be unprofessional. And that was not something Edward Cullen was.

"BARTENDER!" I bellowed.

"Alright!" he relented. "You really should take it easy, Mr. Cullen." He poured the drink and topped it off with some soda water.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll stop when I start to feel happy. I'm still about five drinks away." I gulped down half of it and banged it down against the table. Dear God, what the fuck am I doing with my life?

Why the hell was I letting one stupid girl standing me up get me so upset? Maybe because I had never been in this situation before in my life. I stood girls up, not the other way around. What happened this time? Maybe she was running late at work and forgot to call?

I placed my pounding head on my arm, wishing I were drunk enough to sleep. How long did it take for me to start slurring? I sure as hell wasn't there yet. I was still in my right mind too, that was frightening. I kept my head down, afraid to face the world. I could have stayed in that position until the bar closed.

"Can I get one Jack Daniels topped with soda water?" someone asked from beside me.

The voice was so soft and gentle. It could only belong to a woman. I couldn't resist a peek. I lifted my head and saw the girl who had taken a seat next to me by herself. She was pretty. Not blond-bombshell porno pretty, but in a more subtle way. Her hair was brown and fell down in long tendrils to her waist. She was light-skinned and not busty or curvy; in fact she was just skin and bones. There was nothing about her that defined her as attractive or particularly interesting.

I was about to look away with disinterest when she suddenly turned to face straight ahead. Her lips were red and full. Her cheekbones were high and prominent in the angle of the light and her eyes were a pretty brown color. The strange thing was; she wasn't plain at all. I thought of the last girl I went out with. She was blond with shoulder-length blond hair and the most annoying voice I had ever heard. This girl's voice was pretty and gentle, even if it was a little hoarse.

"Here you are, ma'am," the bartender said as he put her drink in front of her.

"Thank you."

She sipped at it absentmindedly and I sat up straight, attempting to improve my appearance. I knew I must look like shit, but I didn't let that stop me from speaking. Maybe I was drunk after all.

"Good evening, miss." My voice was rugged and formal and showed no hint f the amount of alcohol I had consumed today.

She looked at me, one perfectly shaped eyebrow tilting upwards. "Hey," she greeted. She turned back to her drink, not even feigning interest.

I coughed. I wasn't used to rejection. "That's a strong drink for such a young lady," I noted.

"You're not my father," she spat back. "Not that I ever listened much to him. And I had a bad day."

"You too, huh?" I asked, grasping at edges.

She turned her chair so that her whole torso faced me. she was wearing a little black dress that just barely covered half of her thin thigh and it showed off her average, but perky, boobs.

"When I came in here, you looked suicidal, what with your head on the counter. Why the sudden mood-change?"

I laughed. "I guess I'm just in dire need of someone to talk to. I've been lonely today."

"Cry me a fucking river," she muttered, gulping down most of her drink. "There's no way you could top my story."

"Wanna bet?" I asked. "I just found out that a girl I've been asking out for the last year stood me up for no apparent reason. I came here hoping to get drunk but it's not really working."

She rolled her eyes. "You mean, you're here because a girl stood you up? That doesn't sound too bad, you know."

"I've never been stood up before. I've never even been denied a date since high school," I said.

"Would you like a round of applause?" she asked sarcastically. "I, on the other hand, just got fired from my job, my car refuses to start and I lost my purse somewhere on the subway. The only good thing was that it was practically empty." She grimaced, finishing her drink.

"You win," I laughed, taking another big sip of my drink.

"We don't see much of your type down in this area," she commented, crossing her legs.

"My type?" I ask skeptically.

She nods. "Mm-hm. You can tell a lot about a man by the way he looks, you know."

"Alright," I said, playing along. I sat up straighter and turned to face her. "What does my look say about me tonight?"

She analyzed me for a short second before sighing. "That you're a guy with rich parents, but works to make a good living himself. You're a little uptight but looking for a well-deserved break. You feel as though you've never been good enough, and you spend your life trying to prove yourself worthy." She shrugs. "Personally, I think it's a waste."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why spend life trying to please someone else? Then you're not living for you, you're living for them."

I blinked a few times, then chuckled breathily. "Wow."

"How did I do?" she asks.

"Hit the nail on the head." I sipped my drink again and looked up at her. "You think I could try analyzing you?"

"You'd never get it right," she said.

"What makes you so sure?" I challenge.

"Because," she sighed, "I'm complicated."

"I doubt that's really the case," I say. "You are . . . a fun-loving girl. Always up for a challenge. Not shy—definitely not shy—and are probably really mean when you want to be."

"I'm not mean, I'm honest," she laughs.

"I'm honest," I tell her. "There's a difference."

She gulps down the last of her drink and I can see she's preparing to leave.

"Say, you wanna get some coffee sometime. Maybe some dinner?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "Trust me, you don't wanna do that."

"Listen," I confide, staring into her big, innocent eyes. "You're the best thing that's happened to me all week. If it weren't for me talking to you now, I might have been plotting my suicide as I drive back. Please, let me take you out?"

She smiled wistfully. "I really enjoyed talking to you. But I'm nothing but trouble and you don't need that extra baggage."

"Everyone has baggage." I rolled my eyes.

"No, everyone has a carry-on, maybe a small suitcase. I have heavy baggage. You know, the you-can't-pack-it-on-the-plane-without-paying-the-extra-fine kind of baggage." She chuckled and turned to the bartender. "I'm ready to pay."

"I'll get that," I told her.

"Well, it is the least you could do after I talked you out of your depressed suicide planning," she said sarcastically. Then she stood up. "Maybe I'll see you again sometime. Thanks for the drink." She walked halfway across the room before turning back. "Oh, and I hope things work out with your lady-friend!" She laughed darkly.

I nod and watch her leave. "I suppose our hopes differ then," I mutter, turning to the bartender. "Give me the check." He nods.

"You must really like this one, sir," he notes, setting the piece of paper on the table.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you've had girls in and out of this joint for years. You've never actually paid for their drink before."

I stared at him. Could he be right? Possibly.

"She is a pretty one, though," he said.

I nod in agreement, then slap my forehead in frustration. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong, sir?"

"I didn't get her number!"

I sprinted out of the seat and rushed out of the door. But she was gone. She must have called a cab. Why hadn't I offered to take her home? How could I be so stupid?

I sighed and slumped to my car. I got into my silver Volvo and started driving out of the parking lot. There goes the one good thing I had experienced all day. I had to see her around sometime, right? Yes, it wasn't that big a city. I would run into her eventually. She got to this bar without a car, didn't he? So she couldn't live far away from here. I would just wait. That's all. Things would eventually go my way. Things always went my way.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

I groaned as the alarm clock next to my bed went off. My head was pounding and I felt a spasm of pain as I rolled over on my custom made bed to switch it off. My hand fumbled around looking for the button for a while. But it took only a second for me to get sick of the noise and knock it completely off the table, probably breaking it.

I rolled over again, about to go back to sleep. But the noise in my head made that impossible. So, with a moan of pain, I decided to drag myself out of bed and go for a run. You know, get the oxygen flowing to my brain. I couldn't even bring myself to change out of the sweats and white shirt I had slept in or even do my hair. The most I could do was pull on my old running sneakers. I paused at the door, debating whether or not I was really willing to run in this heat. But something, I don't know what, made me believe that I wouldn't regret the workout.

I could just about manage a slow jog up to Central Park, where there were dozens of people running around the gardens. I slowed down further to a walk, ignoring the stares I got from the mothers. Disapproval, it was a face I knew well. Here I was, moving about in my sleeping clothes, panting and sweaty. Whatever.

I watched the runners in front of me. I saw many different types of people. Everyone had a running partner. There were two blonds running side by side. A red-haired girl jogging next to a really muscular guy. I hate to admit it, but I slowed down even more because I actually found him kind of intimidating. I had muscle, but my muscles were more subtle, leaner than the huge, buff body builders that don't seem healthy at all.

Then someone caught my eyes. She was a slender brunette, wearing yoga tights and a purple tank top. She was running at a moderate pace, just barely more than a quick jog, and her ears held earphones that were probably blasting music. And I knew her. Little black dress.

"Hey!" I tried to call. She didn't seem to have heard me. "Hey! Little black dress girl!" I shouted louder. By now I was receiving more than a few awkward stares. I ran faster, until I was running next to her. Her ponytail was bouncing as she stepped and I tapped her shoulder.

She looked at me, not stopping and her eyes widened. She pulled out her earphones and tucked them into her bra. I tried very hard to keep my eyes on her face.

"How the hell did you find me?" she asked, breathless. "What are you, some kind of stalker?"

I shook my head. "I live around here," I said.

"How come I've never seen you running before?" she challenged. "I'm out here every day."

I shrug. "I guess I've been short on time as of late." I tried to catch my breath. "Do you wanna slow down?"

"Nope." She popped the 'P' and sped up slightly. "Why do you look like you just got out of bed after having wild sex with your wife all night?"

"I don't have a wife," I said with a smile. "What about you? Where's your boyfriend?"

"As if I have time for all that," she sighed.

"So, what did you say your name was?" I ask hopefully.

"I didn't," she reminded me with a coy look.

I groan, but only sort of because my heart was hammering and my breathing was quick. "Well, I'm Edward."

"Do you just give out your details to random strangers every day? Or am I a special case?"

"Yes." I didn't specify which one I was answering, which seemed to frustrate her. I noticed the way her nose scrunched up just a little. It was cute. I shook my head to rid myself of the thought. "So, did you change your mind? About going out?"

She finally stopped running and I bent down over my knees to catch my breath. "You're quite persistent, you know that?"

I looked up with a crooked smile playing on my lips. "Don't you find it charming?"

"More like annoying." She sighed. "Look, I'm gonna let you down easy; I don't date. I need to get my own life together before I can start involving other people in it."

I stood up straight and found that she was at least a foot shorter than me without her high heels. "I'm sure we can work something out, though. I'm a good guy."

"That's irrelevant." She rolled her eyes. "You're hot and everything, but I don't need any drama."

"At least give me your number," I persisted, staring deep into her brown eyes. "You just said I was hot."

She groaned in frustration. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She opened her mouth and I put on of my long fingers over her lips. "But, in return, you have to let me take you to dinner tonight."

"Sorry," she said, stepping away from my finger. "I'm busy tonight." She started backing away into a jog. "In fact, I'm busy every night for the next two years." She turned around and started jogging again.

"I'll see you later, then!" I called after her.

"Don't bet on it!" I could almost see her eyes rolling as she disappeared.

I smiled all the way back to my apartment. I think I'm making progress.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N Sorry it's so short people. But I couldn't think of a good way to interpret the next chapter into this one. The next one will come soon, though! And REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's POV

I dragged myself out of bed the same time as yesterday. This was big move since I had no alarm clock anymore; basically I just sat in bed and mentally calculated the degree of sunlight I had to wait for. What was happening to me? But, eventually, I was back to the park and I was expecting to come across her any moment now. I was right; she was jogging a few feet ahead of me. This time, I jogged easily up to her since I wasn't hung-over anymore. And she didn't appear to be wearing earphones.

"Hey!" I called.

She looked back instantly. Her glance lasted the fraction of a second before she started sprinting, running even faster than she was going before I called out. Was she trying to run away from me? She didn't seem like the cowardice type.

I ran faster too, pushing myself until we were within inches of each other. I had to admit, for such a tiny person this girl was fast. She turned left around a corner and onto the main road. I followed in suit.

"Go away!" she screamed.

"No!" I yelled back.

I followed her all the way down two blocks, all the while she kept looking back to see if I was still there. I was. I sat up all night reassessing the situation and realized that my life has been nothing but a bore for the past few years. I wasn't about to let this little bit of excitement get away from me that easily.

As we passed an alleyway I got an idea. I slowed down enough to see her disappear down the road and the smile on her face when she looked back to see my pause. I fled down the alley and turned behind the buildings. The noise of traffic was what I followed. I prayed that I wasn't too late as I quickly ducked down the next alley and back to the main road. She was just in front of me. All I had to do was reach out to touch her. She turned back, a shocked expression on her face.

"What the fuck?!" she hissed.

I ran beside her. "What are you doing for lunch?" I ask. She opens her mouth and I stop her. "I will keep following you until you tell me," I warn. "I'll follow you all the way home if I have to!"

"I'll call the police!"

"Then they'll take me kicking and screaming from your front yard!" I struggle to keep up but I knew this was my only chance. Tomorrow, she may change her route.

"Why are you running here?!" she screams.

"Because this is my neighborhood!" I shout back.

"No, this is _my _route!"

"The road is public property. This is my route too."

"Then change it!"

"I don't want to!"

She stops abruptly and I trip over my own feet. I get up and stare down at her.

"Why are you so annoying?"

I sigh. "I wouldn't have to be if you would just tell me." I smile crookedly and I watch as a blush starts across her already pink cheeks.

"Fine," she relents at last. "I'll tell you what I'm doing for lunch today if you promise never to harass me while I'm running again."

"Deal."

She sighs. "There's a coffee shop just North of Central Park, across from Kings Hotel."

"I know the place. See you at noon."

She raises an eyebrow and walks to edge of the street. She puts two fingers between her lips and whistles loudly. "TAXI!"

One stops almost immediately and she opens the door. She doesn't even give me a second glance before hopping in. But I would see her at noon. That was enough to keep me from following her for now.

After I had showered and dressed in jeans and a shirt, I was ready to go. I left my hair undone because girls usually reacted well to that. I made it to the café in only ten minutes, knowing where I was going. She was early, as I suspected. She would have wanted to come and go earlier than I could get here. Rookie mistake, I chuckled to myself.

She was at the counter, her hair hung down to her back and she was wearing skinny jeans and a blue shirt. She hadn't heard me come in so I walked up top the counter and stood beside her.

"That color looks great on you," I noted, making her blush again.

"Hello, Edward," she greeted, not taking her eyes off the menu on the wall.

"You know, I think it would speed this process up along greatly if you just told me your name . . ." I hedged.

Her head snapped to me. "Look, I know what you want, okay. I can't believe I thought you were a deent guy. It seems like you're only that way when you're drunk."

"Wait a second," I said. "What are you talking about."

"I know the only reason you're stalking me is because you haven't been laid in a long time."

I blanched. "That's not true."

"Suuure it isn't," she said sarcastically. "Admit it; you saw me, you found me sexually appealing and now you won't stop until you get into my pants."

"I'm telling you, that's not why I'm following you."

She shakes her head. "Well, what is it then? I mean, you don't know me at all. I could be a psycho! I could be a killer. I could have twenty fucking personalities!" she growled.

"Alright!" I put my hands up as a show of peace.

"What can I get you, sir?" the lady behind the counter asked.

I stared at the little black dress girl and smiled back at the waitress. "I'll have a double espresso shot cappuccino. And also twenty of whatever she's having." I pointed my thumb at little black dress and her head snapped up, an unwilling smile playing on the corners of her lips. "Let's start over," I suggested, holding out my hand. "I'm Edward."

She actually laughed. "Bella." She shook my hand and I smiled triumphantly.

"That's a pretty name," I say honestly.

Finally, I'm getting somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's POV

I paced up and down my room, holding the phone to my ear. The dial tone rang in my head and I didn't look up from the piece of paper in my hand with her number scribbled on in her untidy script that was strangely appealing to me.

The tone cut of and I heard her voice on the other end of the line, only, it was a voicemail message.

_Hey. It's Bella. You know what to do. _

The beep sounded and I pressed the 'end call' button and flung the phone onto my bed in fury. I had called about forty times since she gave me her number in the coffee shop two days ago. She hasn't picked up. Normally, I would have given up long ago. But there was something different about her indifference towards me.

I always had girls lining up at my door for a chance to go out with me. And I knew I wasn't losing my edge. It was her. Her lack of interest sparked mine to a painful extent.

The phone rang then, and my heart rate picked up. I don't know why I expected it to be her—I hadn't given her my number. But for the slightest second I considered it. But then, after wrestling with my bed sheet looking for the damn thing and answering it, my face fell in disappointment.

"Mr. Cullen?" I heard.

"This is he," I responded formally. This was probably a work call.

"It's Emmett. I've scheduled you for a meeting with Thomas tomorrow at seven." It was just like my brother to take over at the office in Washington when I was away. I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't think to check with me? What if I had plans?"

I heard a chuckle. "Do you have plans?"

"No. but it would have been nice if you thought I did."

"You're a naturally abrasive person, Edward. I doubted you would make many friends in the one city that's full of abrasive people." He sighed and I heard papers shuffling. "Have you had a chance to work on the Collins case yet?"

I pinched the base of my nose with my index finger and thumb like I usually did when I was frustrated. "No. I've had things on my mind. But I'll have it done within the month. It'll be done."

Joshua Collins is going to be standing trial for murder in the second degree in a matter of months. The lawyer defending him was a snake of a woman. We slept together once, and now she hates my guts. Hopefully, she won't take that out on me in the courtroom. But I wasn't expecting anything less.

"You're representing the state, Edward. You know Carlisle will be waiting to make sure you have the winning case." Oh, my ever-ready-to-criticize adopted father.

"I know that."

"We need to find a time to discuss it."

I nod to myself. "It'll have to be some other time." I looked at my bedside table and saw the terrifying stack of papers. "I've got a lot of work to do."

"Okay. Stay in touch. You got me worried, having not heard from you in a while."

"Definitely. Say hi to Rose for me."

"Speaking of my wife," he added. "When do you plan on getting yourself a life?"

"I have a life," I snap.

"No, you have a career," he insisted.

"Yeah, what's the difference?"

"Well, you need to be happy for it to be your life," he mused.

I groaned. "I think I've heard enough of this."

"That pretty face won't last forever, Edward. Weren't you supposed to see Tanya some time? How did that go?"

"She stood me up," I griped.

"Edward . . ."

"I'm fine, Em. Worry about yourself. Hasn't Rosalie been having problems getting knocked up?" The words came out harsher than I intended and I bit my lip, regretting bringing it up.

It took a while for him to respond. "Yeah," he said with a sigh. "We're seeing some fertility doctor but it doesn't seem to be helping."

"You know what, forget that. I'm just being an ass." I looked at my watch. "I'll work on getting myself some kind of life when I'm done with this. I need to get started."

"Good luck."

He hung up before I said goodbye and I lowered the phone sadly. I hadn't meant to hurt him at all. Sometimes, when I lose my temper, I just snap at people. And I always know the most sensitive areas to pick at and open wounds.

I'm amazed my family puts up with me at all. God, why am I such a jackass?

I walk down the short passage in my hallway to the living room and throw myself onto the sofa. Maybe I'll just relax for a few minutes. I haven't been sleeping very well because of the Bella problem. I think I'll close my eyes a little. That ought to get me enough energy to deal with my job.

When I opened my eyes, the sky was black. This frightened me.

I jumped up in shock and gasped when I looked at the clock on the wall. 11:19pm. I slept through the whole day. I rubbed my forehead and groaned. Something glinted in the dish near the door and I looked at my car-keys in confusion.

I shrugged. "What the hell? It's a good a time as any to go for some air."

I grabbed the keys and speed-walked to the lobby, where I was greeted by the doorman.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen." He tipped his hat. "Awfully late to be out, wouldn't you say?"

"I don't give a rat's ass."

He was taken aback but pressed some button on the intercom.

"Send in Mr. Cullen's vehicle to the front lobby."

I nodded and went to stand outside. It was freezing, but I knew I had a jacket in the back seat of my car. My Mercedes Guardian rolled up before me and the driver jumped out.

The doorman whistled from behind me. "What a beauty."

I smirked as he threw the keys to me and quickly jumped in, starting her up. I hadn't needed my car since I came to the town, what with the taxis on every corner, so it felt good to sit in my custom-made leather seats again and smell her sweet scent.

"I missed you, Honey," I whispered, taking off down the street.

The roads were as empty as I I've seen them so far and I enjoyed the freedom. I decided to just go for a joy-ride down and around the block. It would be quick, but it would prepare me for the all-nighter I was sure to pull when I got back just to finish the first stack of paperwork.

Bella's POV

I stormed out of the club in a hurry. I could sense that Mike was not far behind me. Does this guy ever give up?

"Don't you run from me, Bella!" he shouted.

"I'm not going to do this again, Mike!" I shouted back.

I walked briskly down the road.

"We can work this out, baby," he purred, grabbing my jacket from behind.

I turned around sharply. "I'm done with this! Just leave me alone."

He pulled me against him. "Didn't you miss this when they took you away?"

I slapped him across the face. "Let me go!" I screeched.

He recovered quickly, punching my left cheek with such force that I was knocked to the ground.

"You ungrateful bitch!" he snapped.

Then, through the ringing in my ears, I heard the car door shut.

Edward's POV 

I pulled the car to a violent stop next to the sidewalk and slammed the door as I got out. I knew it was Bella. I could see her from a mile away. Her screeching did help a little, though.

"That's no way to treat a lady," I growled menacingly as I stood in front of her.

She was holding herself up on her elbows on the concrete and her jacket was torn on the ground before this asshole.

"What's it to you?" he spat out.

I could smell booze on him and noted the way he staggered on his feet.

"I think you should apologize." I raised my eyebrow. He snorted, so I shrugged and bent down to help Bella up. "Are you alright?" I ask tenderly, pulling her up into a standing position.

"Get your fucking hands off my girl!" the guys shouted, trying to pull me by my collar.

He had no noticeable strength and whether or not it was because of his drunkenness or just in general I didn't care. I swiftly turned around and punched I'm square in the jaw, sending him flying to the ground in a similar position to the one Bella was in. blood pooled out of his mouth and it was already swelling where my fist came into contact with his cheek.

"If you ever lay a filthy hand on this girl again, I will not stop with just one punch." My voice stung with venom and he stared, wide-eyed at us as I led Bella into the passenger seat of my car. "Oh, and one more thing," I call before I get in the driver's side, "I heard you say that she was 'your girl'. I couldn't have heard you correctly. Reason being, this is my girl. I trust you won't forget that. But I believe that shiner will remind of it every time you look in the mirror. You have yourself a good evening."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" he yelled as I started the car. "She's crazy! That bitch is crazy!"

Bella kept her hand firmly on her cheek as we drove, but I don't think it was causing her too much pain, because it didn't hurt her so much to talk to me.

"What the hell are you?" she asked, exasperated. "How do you always know where I am? Are you sure you're not stalking me? I'm thinking about calling the police."

"If you're gonna call the police on anyone, it should be that ass." I groaned. "What are you doing in the street at this hour, anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she sniffed. "Anyway, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Clearly not!" I object. "If I hadn't jumped in there to save you, I shudder to think what might have happened."

She rolled her eyes. "Mike wouldn't hurt me."

"The swelling on your face tells a different story." I turn my ehad a fraction in her direction and try to gently remove her hand from it. "Here, let me take a look."

"Keep your eyes on the road! I don't give a damn what happens to you but I'm sure as hell not ready to die!"

I chuckle. "Please." I pull her hand away. "I just want to know whether or not I'm going to take you to the doctor."

"I'm not quite so delicate," she argued.

"Aren't you?" I challenged, but she moved her hand away.

It was a little red around a purple bruise and there was a cut on her cheekbone. It was bleeding a little but wasn't deep. The bastard was probably wearing a ring. I shook my head in disgust.

"It's not too bad. But I think you should put some ice on it."

"I'm a bit afraid to tell you where I live," she laughed, then winced.

I groaned. "I'm not taking you home. How do I know you're giving yourself the right treatment?" I feigned horror, causing her smile to widen. "I'm taking you back to my place."

"Just so you know," she said carefully. "I have 911 on speed-dial."

"Speaking of calling people," I added nonchalantly. "I've been calling you."

"I know."

"And you haven't been answering."

"I know that too."

I sighed. This girl was impossible.

I pulled into the valet section of the parking lot near the lobby of my hotel and she looked up in awe. I could tell that, despite what she said about being afraid of me, she wanted to go up to the top.

So, maybe not entirely impossible.


End file.
